Fighting with Myself
by geedreams
Summary: Tentang Jeon Jungkook yang berjuang untuk meningkatkan nilai sekolahnya bersama dua teman bodohnya Park Jimin dan Jung Hoseok. A BTS fanfiction about family and friendship with a little bit love story. Vkook/Taekook, Minyoon/Yoonmin, Namjin, J-HopexOC. Terinspirasi dari film jepang Biri Gyaru.
1. Chapter 1

Fighting with Myself

.

A BTS Fanfiction

.

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Seokjin

Kim Namjoon

Kim Taehyung

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

OC/Kim Jaeyeong

.

.

.

Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Hobi? Bermain, dance, bernyanyi. Hal yang paling dibenci? Belajar, ujian, didalam kelas, buku dan apapun yag berhubungan dengan sekolah. Sebenarnya pria bergigi kelinci ini tidak seperti ini dulu. Semua berawal dari dirinya sering pindah sekolah karena tidak memiliki teman. Jeon Jungkook adalah pria manis yang introvert sebenarnya. Sulit beradaptasi dengan sekitarnya karena tidak bisa berbasa-basi.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook memasuki kelasnya dengan sedikit berlari. Terlambat lagi karena bermain terlalu larut. "Jungkook-ah! Kau terlambat lagi?" sapa temannya yang berambut oranye. Jung Hoseok. Teman pertamanya. "ini semua karenamu hyung! Akukan sudah bilang aku tidak bisa bangun pagi dan kau mengajakku tampil di sungan Han sampai larut!" keluh Jungkook sembari memajukan bibirnya. Berjalan dengan lesu untuk duduk disebelah pria berambut silver keunguan yang langsung mencubit pipinya gemas. "aigoo. Berhentilah bertingkah imut kookie kau ini sudah kelas 3." Jungkook mendelik kesal pada pria disebelahnya. Park Jimin, teman kedua Jungkook, berkenalan 10menit sesudah Hoseok. " kau masih tergila-gila padaku Jimin hyung? Mau kuadukan pada Yoongi hyung?" dan Jimin langsung menyengir dengan tatapan memohon. Jungkook menghela nafas maklum. Park Jimin dulu sangat menyukainya tapi dirinya mana mau dengan pria pendek?

.

.

Jungkook ingat bagaimana dirinya bisa berkenalan dengan Hoseok dan Jimin. Semuanya bermula dari dirinya yang siswa baru pindah berjalan kedalam kelas dengan wajah menunduk melewati pria yang menyender keloker untuk kemudian kerahnya ditarik kebelakang, membuatnya sedikit tercekik dan terpaksa berjalan mundur dengan wajah takut-takut. "anak baru, gayamu culun sekali. Seharusnya kau membuka kancing paling atasmu." Kata pria itu dengan senyum cerianya sembari melepas kancing teratas seragam Jungkook. "siapa namamu? Aku Jung Hoseok." Dan Jungkook polo situ takut-takut menjabat tangan itu. Maklum, ini kali pertama Jungkook diajak berkenalan. "J-jeon Jungkook." Jawab Jungkook pelan untuk kemudian mendengar tawa riang dan acakan pada rambutnya.

"Eh? Hyung siapa dia?" Jungkook dan Hoseok menoleh ketika mendengar suara nyaring dari pintu kelas. Seseorang dengan tinggi yang sedikit lebih rendah dibawahnya. "oh! Jimin-ah! Ini Jeon Jungkook, anak baru! Kookie-ya ini Park Jimin, temanku." Dan Jungkook kaget bukan main karena pria pendek gempal itu bukannya menjabat tangannya malah memeluknya dengan erat. "aigoo, kau manis sekali, jadi pacarku ya Jungkook-ah!" ucapnya riang yang kemudian mendapat pukulan keras dari Hoseok.

.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah? Kau ikutkan nanti?" Tanya Hoseok padanya. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan karena mulutnya penuh makanan. Jungkook suka makan, dan satu-satunya hal yang Jungkook suka dari sekolahnya adalah masakan Yoon ahjumma dikantin yang lezatnya membuat Jungkook ingin menangis setiap memakannya. "Aku akan pulang berganti baju dan langsung pergi kesana nanti." Dan dua temannya mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

Jungkook berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya, memakirkan sepedanya sembarangan didepan gerbang. Pandangan yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah ibunya yang sedang menata makan malam diatas meja. Jungkook berlari keatas untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan hoodie merah dan celana jeans panjang kemudian mengambil snapbacknya dan kembali berlari turun.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah, tidak makan?" Jungkook yang sudah separuh berlari keluar menepuk keningnya dan kembali berlari masuk. Menemui ibunya yang ternyata bersama adik kecilnya. "aku akan pergi kerumah Yoongi hyung dan makan malam disana." Katanya dan mengecup kilat pipi ibunya. "apa oppa akan menginap lagi?" Tanya suara kecil polos itu. "ehm.. Mungkin, bye cantik!" kata Jungkook sembari mengecup puncak kepala adiknya, Kim Jaeyeong.

.

.

.

Jungkook berlari masuk kedalam sebuah rumah. Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut rumah. Milik Min Yoongi dan sudah seperti rumah kedua bagi Jungkook dilihat betapa seringnya Jungkook pergi kesini. Rumah ini didekorasi dengan warna hitam dan putih oleh pemiliknya. Yoongi benci warna cerah, menyakiti mata katanya. Pandangan yang pertama Jungkook lihat saat masuk adalah Park Jimin yang sedang mencium Min Yoongi disofa. Jungkook memutar matanya jengah dan melempar tasnya keatas sofa-tepat disebelah Jimin. Membuat keduanya kaget dan mengakhiri ciuman panas itu.

"oh, kau sudah datang?" Tanya Min Yoongi, pria yang baru saja mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi hitam, tidak mau kalah dengan Jungkook katanya. Jungkook memutar matanya malas dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku hoodienya. "hyung aku lapar." Jawab Jungkook singkat. "pesan makan sendiri memangnya aku nanny mu?" gerutu Yoongi tapi berkebalikan dengan kelakuannya yang segera mendial nomor chicken delivery favorite Jungkook. Min Yoongi sangat menyayangi Jungkook dan menganggap Jungkook seperti adiknya sendiri. Dan Min Yoongi mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya.

"mana Hoseok hyung?" Tanya Jungkook pada Jimin yang sedang berbaring dipaha Yoongi sembari memainkan ponselnya. "menjemput pacarnya, menyusul katanya." Jungkook membulatkan matanya yang sudah besar itu kaget. Membuatnya berkali lipat lebih lucu. "loh? Hoseok hyung punya pacar?" tanyanya heran. "punya. Pacar baru kenalan ibunya. Katanya dia suka karena berbeda." Dan Jungkook mendengus kesal. Ingatkan dia untuk melempar Hoseok dengan sepatu dance nya nanti karena tidak menceritakan hal ini padanya.

.

.

.

Jungkook sedang memakan ayam goreng kesukaannya bersama Hoseok, Jimin dan kekasih Hoseok-yang menurut Jungkook biasa saja tapi terlihat sekali Hoseok menyukainya dari cara Hoseok memandangnya- ketika Min Yoongi datang dan duduk disofa tengah. Menatap ketiganya menghakimi. Jungkook, Jimin dan Hoseok menghentikan makannya dan saling berpandangan kemudian memandang Yoongi tanda tanya. Min Yoongi yang keluar dari ruang kerjanya hanya untuk menemani mereka makan itu bukan Min Yoongi sekali. Mana mau Yoongi repot-repot seperti itu?

"ada apa Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Jimin akhirnya setelah hamper 3 menit mereka saling diam, bahkan kekasih Hoseokpun menatap Yoongi hening. "Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook. Mau sampai kapan kalian seperti ini? Apa kalian tidak mau lulus dan pergi ke universitas? Berhenti bermain dan belajarlah sedikit. Demi Tuhan Jung Hoseok kau bahkan sudah tidak naik kelas 3 kali, kau tidak malu dengan kekasihmu yang berbeda 3 tahun tapi kalian satu tingkat?!" Jung Hoseok seketika menunduk cemberut. Ya Jung Hoseok dan kekasihnya berbeda 3 tahun tapi karena dirinya yang tidak naik kelas sebanyak 3 kali dia jadi setingkat dengan kekasihnya yang seumur Jungkook.

"kau juga Park Jimin! Berhenti bermain dan seriuslah pada masa depanmu! Kau sudah tidak naik kelas dua kali Jimin-ah, bagaimana aku bisa membawamu kedepan orang tuaku kalau kau masih seperti ini?" Jimin menunduk dalam sembari menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

"dan kau Jungkook. Aku tahu kau tidak mau sepertinya, tapi setidaknya berubahlah jadi lebih baik, pilihlah jalan yang berbeda darinya tapi tetap membanggakan. Kau kakaknya Jaeyeong, jadilah contoh untuknya. Kau bahkan berada diperingkat 30 dari 30 siswa dikelasmu dan pringkat 120 dari 120 murid diangkatanmu demi Tuhan." Dan kemudian Yoongi kembali keruangannya, meninggalkan ruang tengah itu dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang. Tidak jadi menginap dirumah Yoongi dengan alasan ingin menemani Jaeyeong tidur. Jungkook menarik nafas panjang dan menghela nafas setelahnya. Memikirkan kata-kata Yoongi tadi. Jujur bahkan Jungkook tidak tahu dia mau apa dimasa depan nanti. Tidak mau memikirkannya karena terlalu pusing. Jungkook memakirkan sepedanya asal, tepat disebelah mobil hitam yang sudah terparkir rapih disana. Jungkook masuk dengan perlahan dan mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat melihat lampu ruang tengah masih menyala. Melihat ibunya duduk disana dengan telfon ditangannya.

"saya mengerti pak, maafkan Jungkook. Tapi tolong, sekolah ini adalah harapan Jungkook yang terakhir. Tolong biarkan Jungkook lulus, saya janji Jungkook akan berubah." Jungkook berjalan mundur untuk kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Menutup pintunya pelan dan duduk diatas kursi belajarnya. Menatap kelangit melalui jendela kamarnya. Merenungkan perkataan Yoongi. Yoongi benar, dirinya harus lulus demi ibu dan adiknya.

.

.

.

Jungkook turun dengan semangat pagi ini. Memasuki ruang makan dan menyapa riang ibu dan adiknya. Setelahnya mereka mulai makan dengan tenang. Jungkook melihat sekitarnya sebelum menghela nafas. Dia sudah memutuskannya.

"Eomma, aku mau ikut kursus pelajaran."

Seketika ruang makan itu hening. Ibu dan adiknya menoleh kaget pada Jungkook. Menatapnya heran karena demi apapun Jungkook bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh buku pelajarannya. "A-apa?" Tanya ibunya kaku, memastikan apakah telinga tuanya masih berfungsi dengan benar atau memang sudah rusak.

"aku, mau ikut kelas tambahan dan kursus pelajaran." Jawab Jungkook lantang untuk kemudian mendapat pelukan erat dari ibunya. "Terimakasih, terimakasih Jungkook-ah. Terimakasih." Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan mengelus tangan kurus ibunya. Dalam hati berjanji akan berusaha keras demi pemilik tubuh ringkih ini.

.

.

.

tbc/end?

.

.

.

HALLO! MAAF YA AKU MENGHILANG! TEHE. Aku membawa fict ini dan jujur di fic ini mungkin aku akan lebih mementingkan sisi keluarga dan friendship dengan sedikit romance. Hehe. oh ya fanfic ini terinspirasi dari film jepang judulnya Biri Gyaru. Tapi tetep aku bakal ganti-ganti dan ga sama persis. aku rekomendasiin film ini banget, parah bagus filmnya :').

Oh ya lanjut nggaknya ff ini tergantung kalian hehe so, Review yaaaps!


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting with Myself

.

A BTS Fanfiction

.

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Seokjin

Kim Namjoon

Kim Taehyung

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

OC/Kim Jaeyeong

.

 _Rated T-T+_

 _Typo bertebaran_

 _Based on Japan Movie Biri Gyaru_

 _._

 _._

Kim Seokjin sedang duduk tenang dikursi kerjanya, menatap jejeran meja belajar dihadapannya yang kosong. Menghela nafas pelan karena lagi-lagi tempat ini kosong. Pria berambut hitam itu kembali melamun, tidak menyadari saat pintu ruangan disebelahnya terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pria bertubuh gemuk dengan seragam kebersihan berwarna coklat. "Seokjin-ah.." dengan reflex Seokjin menoleh kearah pintu, membulatkan mata cerahnya kaget.

"n-ne Bang sajangnim…" jawabnya sedikit gugup. "seseorang ingin menemuimu." Jawab pria itu singkat untuk kemudian kembali menutup pintu. Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, berpikir barangkali dia lupa bahwa dia ada janji dengan seseorang. 'sepertinya tidak ada.' Jawabnya pada diri sendiri namu tetap berjalan keluar ruangan menuju ruang tunggu tempatnya mengajar itu. Seokjin membuka pintu coklat itu dan dibuat sedikit kaget oleh penampilan seorang anak muda. Badannya tinggi, rambutnya berwarna merah sedikit tua dengan piercing 3 ditelinga sebelah kanan dan 2 dikiri. Memakai kaus berwarna putih dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak hitam dan celana jeans robek-robek juga sepatu boots coklat. Jangan lupa beanie hitam serta tas putih yang banyak terdapat coretan spidol. Pria muda itu reflex berdiri saat melihat Seokjin masuk.

"annyeonghaseo.." sapanya dengan membukukkan badan 90drajat dilanjutkan cengiran lebar, menampilkan dua gigi kelincinya. "oh! Hai!" sapa Seokjin setelah sadar dari kagetnya. "siapa namamu?" Tanya Seokjin ramah. "Jeon Jungkook. Aku ingin mendatar kelas tambahan." Katanya tanpa menghilangkan cengiran itu. "oh ya, baiklah! Maaf aku agak kaget, sudah lama tidak melihat anak muda fashionable sepertimu. Kau harus mengajariku berfashion yang baik." Ucap Seokjin dengan senyumannya.

Jeon Jungkook reflex ikut tersenyum dipikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana ada orang dengan aura bahagia diera 2016 ini. "Ayo Jungkook-ah duduk." Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dan duduk ditempatnya semula. "nah, untuk mengetahui level yang harus kuberikan padamu, kau harus test terlebih dahulu." Ucap Seokjin sembari mengambil sebuah kertas dan bullpen dilaci yang ada disebelahnya. "ah.. Ssaem, ini hari pertama kita bertemu, mengapa harus ada test?" keluh Jungkook dengan memajukan bibirnya. 'imut sekali..' piker Seokjin reflex. Jungkook sendiripun kaget, dia bukanlah orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain tapi pria didepannya bisa dengan mudah membuatnya nyaman dan mengeluarkan sifat aslinya.

"hanya test ringan Kook-ah.. aku yakin kau bisa." Dengan berat hati Jungkook menarik kertas itu dan mulai membaca soalnya satu persatu. Ada 20 soal pilihan ganda dan 10 soal isian pengetahuan umum dan dalam waktu 15 menit Jungkook sudah menyelesaikannya. "ssaem, sudah." Katanya sembari mendorong kertas itu kehadapan Seokjin. "wahh.. bagaimana bisa kau menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 5 menit!" seru Seokjin yang kembali membuat Jungkook tersenyum. "aku hanya menebaknya, hehe.." dan Seokjin reflex mengelus kepala Jungkook. "okay, mari kita lihat hasilnya" kata Seokjin.

"wah! Lihat! Untuk pertama kalinya aku memeriksa test dengan hasil nol seperti ini Kook-ah kau yang pertama!" seru Seokjin heboh. "ssaem! Ini berarti aku salah semua, bagaimana kau bisa terlihat senang?!" seru Jungkook tidak terima. Reaksi Seokjin sedikit membuatnya tersinggung. "bukan hasilnya yang kulihat Jungkook-ah, tapi usahamu. Lihat walaupun kau tidak mengerti, kau mengisi semuanya. Bayangkan, kau menggunakan waktu 15menitmu untuk mengisi ini. Katamu ini adalah waktu terlamamu mengerjakan ujian kan?! Itu tandanya kau sudah berusaha!" seru Seokjin yang dengan senyuman lebarnya. Membuat Jungkook ikut tersenyum. "ssaem, apa kau selalu berfikir positif?" Tanya Jungkook dengan cengiran lebarnya. "tentu saja, semua orang harus berpikir postif setiap hari agar harinya lebih menyenangkan." Ucap Seokjin tenang.

"nah, karena kau sudah mengikuti test mu, sekarang adalah waktunya mengisi formulir masa depan." Kata Seokjin dan kembali mengeluarkan selembar kertas. "Formulir masa depan?" Tanya Jungkook dengan dahi mengerut bingung. "ya, lihat ini. Kau harus menulis apa yang ingin kau lakukan dimasa depan dan kemana kau ingin melanjutkan kuliahmu." Kata Seokjin dengan tangan menunjuk kearah kertas. "ahh, ssaem.. aku tidak mungkin bisa berkuliah, bahkan pengetahuan umum saja aku dapat nol." Keluh Jungkook dengan menopang dagunya diatas meja. "eyy, Jungkookie dengar, kau itu harus mempunyai mimpi yang besar. Orang dengan mimpi yang besar adalah orang yang pantas untuk hidup, kau menegrti?" kata Seokjin yang dibalas dengan anggukkan lucu oleh Jungkook. "tapi ssaem, aku benar-benar tidak pernah memikirkan masa depanku, apalagi tentang kuliah. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Keluh Jungkook lagi.

Seokjin ikut menopang dagunya diatas meja sembari mengerutkan keningnya berpikir sekiranya universitas apa yang cocok dengan Jungkook. "hhmm.. bagaimana dengan Seoul National University?" dan ide Seokjin membuat Jungkook membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar. "apa ssaem?" Tanya Jungkook meyakinkan, kali-kali dia salah dengar. "Seoul National University, itu cocok untuk anak trend sepertimu. Gaya mereka kau sekali Kook-ah" ucap Seokjin tenang dengan senyum mengembang. "ssaem! Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin aku bisa masuk kesana. Astaga ssaem!" seru Jungkook heboh. Seoul National University adalah universitas nomor satu di Korea Selatan, mana mungkin orang sepertinya bisa masuk kesana. "kau belum mencobanya Jungkook-ah. Ingat kata-kataku tadi. Dan sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membantumu." Kata Seokjin meyakini Jungkook. "ja! Tulis Seoul National University di kertas masa depan ini." Dengan ragu Jungkook mengambil pen yang berada ditangan Seokjin. "aku melakukannya demi ibu dan adikku." Kata Jungkook pelan sembari menulis 'Seoul National University' dikertas itu, membuat Seokjin tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

"aku pulang!" seru Jungkook yang kemudian menghampiri ibunya yang sedang memasak. Memeluk manja tubuh ibunya yang kurus. "kau sudah pulang Kook-ah? Bagaimana?" Tanya ibunya lembut. "eomma, aku akan berjuang untuk masuk ke Seoul National University." Ucap Jungkook yakin yang kemudian membuat ibunya membalikkan badan. "a-apa?" Tanya ibunya memastikan. "Aku, Jeon Jungkookk, putra kesayangan eomma, akan masuk ke Seoul National University. Jadi, eomma tidak perlu khawatir, okay?" kata Jungkook yakin mantap sembari tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi kelinci manisnya, membuat ibunya ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

"APA? SEOUL NATIONAL UNIVERSITY?" seru Jimin, Hoseok dan Yoongi bersamaan. Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya sembari melanjutkan pekerjaan yang diberikan Seokjin padanya. Kemarin setelah pertemuan mereka yang pertama Seokjin meminta Jungkook membeli sebuah buku dan meringkasnya, kata Seokjin itu adalah salah satu metode belajar yang ampuh.

"Kau yakin Kook-ah? Demi Tuhan ini Seoul University!" seru Hoseok heboh. "aku yakin hyung, kata Seokjin-ssaem aku pasti bisa." Jawab Jungkook polos. "tapi Kook, kau bahkan harus mengulang materi kelas 4 sekolah dasar." Ucap Jimin lagi yang kemudian mendapat pukulan dari Yoongi dikepalanya. "jangan dengarkan mereka Kookie, kau harus membuktikan pada dua pemalas ini kau bisa." Ucapan menenangkan Yoongi membuat Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "terimakasih Yoongi hyung! Kau yang terbaik!" Yoongi tersenyum dan reflex mengelus kepala Jungkook sayang. "kalian berdua! Contohlah Jungkook! Kalian tidak malu padanya?!" bentakan Yoongi membuat Jungkook semakin tersenyum lebar, menyaksikan bagaimana wajah Jimin dan Hoseok yang sedang dimarahi Yoongi membuatnya terhibur.

.

.

.

"nah, mulai sekarang ini adalah meja dan tempat dudukmu." Kata Seokjin sembari menunjuk satu meja dibagian paling depan. "ssaem! Ini pertama kalinya aku duduk dibangku paling depan, teman-temanku selalu menyuruhku duduk dibelakang karena kata mereka duduk didepanpun tak akan membuatku mengerti pelajaran." Kata Jungkook dengan menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Seokjin reflex memncubit pipinya gemas. "aigoo, mana bisa mereka berkata seperti itu pada orang yang ingin belajar?" ucapan Seokjin selalu membuat hati Jungkook membaik. "oh, ssaem! Hari ini kenapa banyak sekali orang?" kata Jungkook heboh, pasalnya sudah hamper seminggu dan Jungkook adalah satu-satunya murid yang Seokjin punya dan tiba-tiba hari ini ada sekitar 8 murid lain sedikit membuat Jungkook kaget.

"ini semua karena kau menurunkan keberuntunganmu pada tempat ini Kook-ah! Terimakasih ya!"jawab Seokjin yang membuat Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "ja! Duduklah ditempatmu dan kerjakan test ini ya!" kata Seokjin sembari memberikan selembar kertas. "ahh ssaem.. kenapa harus test lagi?" keluh Jungkook. Seokjin tertawa dan mengacak rambut halus Jungkook. "kau pasti bisa Kook-ah! Nah waktunya 20menit dari sekarang!"

"nah Kook-ah! Lihat ini! Kau benar satu!" seru Seokjin membuat Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan ber high five dengan Seokjin. "nah sekarang kita lihat letak salahmu ya. Ini, bentuk peta negara kita ditambah negara Korea Utara adalah harimau." Jelas Seokjin. "ssaem! Bagaimana bisa sebuah negara berbentuk harimau?" Tanya Jungkook. "memang seperti itu, Kook-ah. Memang menurutmu bagaimana bentuk negara kita?" Tanya Seokjin dengan senyum diwajahnya. Jeon Jungkook yang sedang kebingungan sangat lucu dimatanya. "hhm.. seperti ini?" Tanya Jungkook dengan membuat gambar lingkaran dikertas itu. Seokjin tertawa melihatnya "bagaimana bisa kau berfikir seperti itu?" Tanya Seokjin dengan tawa kecil keluar dari bibir tebalnya. "karena hanya ada satu Korea sebelum perang." Jawab Jungkook polos.

"baiklah, sekarang soal berikutnya. Kota Busan itu berada dibawah Jungkook-ah. Sesuai dengan mata angin. Bukankah kau berasal dari Busan?" Tanya Seokjin yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Jungkook. "iya tapi ini pertama kalinya aku tahu bahwa Busan berada dibawah. Ssaem, apa angin punya mata?" Tanya Jungkook polos. Seokjin menatap Jungkook kaget "Kook-ah, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu mata angin?" Tanya Seokjin yang dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Jungkook. Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggambar lambang mata angina. "ini utara, ini selatan. Busan berada dibawah berarti Busan berada di selatan." Jelas Seokjin sembari menulis diatas kertas itu. "utara? Selatan?" Tanya Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri sembari menggaruk kepalanya.

.

.

.

"mata angina terbagi menjadi delapan bagian. Dan Busan berada di bagian Selatan karena berada dibagian hamper paling bawah Korea Selatan. Kalau mau menghafal lebih mudah, gambarlah seperti ini, lalu tulis dibagian-bagian ini." Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya paham. "wah, Jaeyongie! Kau hebat sekali bisa mengerti ini!" seru Jungkook heboh. Sedangkan adiknya hanya tertawa melihat Jungkook. Ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam tesenyum melihat Jungkook yang sedang belajar diruang tengah bersama adiknya. Pemandangan yang sudah sangat lama dia inginkan terjadi.

"aku pulang.." seruan seseorang dari depan pintu menghentikan kegiatan belajar Jungkook. "kau sudah pulang?" Tanya ibu Jungkook ketika sosok itu masuk kedalam rumah mereka. Jungkook dengan cepat membereskan peralatan belajarnya dan bergegas naik kekamarnya. "Jungkook-ah, makan malammu!" bahkan panggilan ibunya dia hiraukan. Membuat ibunya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas.

"dia masih membenciku?" Tanya pria itu. Jaeyong yang sedari tadi diam beranjak untuk memeluk pria berstelan jas hitam itu. "sabarlah Namjoon-ah. Kau harus mengerti bagaimana Jungkook, dia keras kepala kau tahu itukan?" ucap ibunya sembari mengelus bahu tegap itu. "demi Tuhan eomma, ini sudah hampir lima tahun." Keluh Namjoon. Ibunya hanya menatapnya sedih. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

.

.

.

 _tbc_

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca ff ini. Terimakasih juga buat:

 **taekookissing-nim** : marga adeknya kookie sama kookie kenapa beda dijawab nanti yaap! kenapa pacar jhope ga dikasih tau karena aku gatau harus pasangin jhope sama siapa, jadi biar readers aja yang bayangin sendiri, boleh bayangin sama diri sendiri juga HAHA

 **zheend-nim** : siaaaaappppp!

 **iPSyuu-nim** : jangan-jangan kookie apaaa?! wkwkwkwk jawabannya ditunggu sajaa!

 **dewiaisyah-nim** : siaap! terimakasih!

Aku berharap kalian bisa kasih saran juga maunya kalian ini gimana hehehe karena saran kalian berguna banget buat aku untuk nambah inspirasi! Thankyou and see you on the next chapter!

 _with love,_

 _geedreams_


End file.
